Vivir sin pesadillas
by Jara-A4
Summary: CAPÍTULO ÚNICO. Historia tierna y corta. Merodeadores y mucho más. Harry tiene pesadillas por las noches que no quiere volver a ver.


Harry Potter, su mundo, sus personajes y sus hechos, son propiedad de J. K. Rowlling, la Warner, Bloomsbury y todos los demás, a ellos pertenecen todos los derechos sobre éstos. Sin embargo, la propia J. K. Rowlling ha dado permiso para que se usen para hacer historias no lucrativas con ellos. Esto es una historia basada en esos personajes y ese mundo creado por J. K. Rowlling de la cual no saco ningún provecho económico ni nadie debería sacarlo.  
  
Algunos de los personajes y los hechos de este fanfic los he creado yo. La mayoría de los nombres de estos personajes los he sacado de los propios libros de Harry Potter y de "Quidditch a través de los tiempos".  
  
Antes de hacer la última revisión previa a mandar este fanfic, he hecho un repaso a fanfiction.net para ver los últimos mandados, y me acabo de encontrar con "HERMOSA REALIDAD" de Luna-Lupina (publicado el 16/02/2004), y me he dado cuenta de que el fanfic es casi igual :S, lo siento. Bueno, tienen la misma idea base, no es que sean calco. He estado por no mandarlo, pero es que ya lo tengo hecho y no lo iba a dejar en el limbo de los fancfics sin mandar. De todas formas, lo suyo es un primer capítulo, que está muy bien, por cierto, y va a continuar la serie; el mío es CAPITULO ÚNICO, no creo que lo continúe, al menos no por ahora. De veras que lo siento Luna-Lupina, no era mi intención que se parecieran; de hecho es que no suelo leer fanfics que influyen a James o Lily porque siempre me pongo muy triste :'(, seguro que hay alguno más parecido, perdónenme.  
  
De todas maneras es posible que cambie algunas cosas de aquí a unos días y la vuelva a publicar, porque no quedé contenta del todo. Gracias por leerlo :).

* * *

****

**Vivir sin pesadillas**

****

****

- _Voldemort..., no, no, .... Sirius no, no puede ser no... no escapará, ..., no otra vez... no, no quiero ir al comedor, no quiero cenar, quiero ver a Sirius, ..., no quiero volver con mis tíos... todos muertos, la profecía, ..._ ¡NO! – Harry Potter se despertó sobresaltado. Sudaba mucho y le dolía la cabeza. Se incorporó un poco en la cama, pero inmediatamente se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la almohada, boca arriba.

Aún asustado con la pesadilla, no terminaba de reaccionar. No reconocía su cama, ni su habitación. ¿Dónde estaba? En la pared de enfrente, había un gran cartel de los Chunleys Cannons y, justo al lado, una foto de sus amigos: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y Neville Longbottom. Debajo, había un gran escritorio con varios libros. También había un armario y una estantería. Se miró a sí mismo y a la cama en la que estaba; no reconocía su pijama, ¿cuándo lo habría comprado? ¿Y éstas sábanas? Miró encima del cabecero de su cama y vio que un gran escudo de Gryffindor la presidía, y empezó a recordar dónde estaba. Miró hacia la ventana, a su derecha, desde donde estaba se veía un gran valle, todo verde, con varios árboles que parecían formar un bosque en el horizonte. Luego miró a su izquierda, hacia la puerta, y descubrió quien lo había despertado de su pesadilla. 

- ¡Harry! ¡HARRY! ¿Me estás escuchando? – Una mujer pelirroja, de unos cuarenta años, le miraba desde la puerta con rostro enfadado. Harry la miró y asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Quieres bajar de una vez? Vas a llegar tarde. ¡Vístete, venga! – La mujer se fue pero dejó la puerta abierta. Desde donde Harry estaba se podían oír a varias personas hablando en la planta de abajo.

............

¿Qué acababa de soñar? Otro sueño extraño, no podía seguir así. Llevaba cinco noches soñando con cosas tristes y extrañas, y ya no aguantaba más. 

Dicen que, si cuentas tus sueños a alguien, no se cumplen, y Harry no quería, bajo ningún concepto, que se cumpliera ninguno de ellos. Se incorporó rápidamente de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta, no podía haberse ido muy lejos. Cuando se asomó la vio llegando a la escalera, sin duda se dirigía hacia la cocina. Tenía que hablar con ella, no podía dejarla escapar.

- ¡Mamá! – La mujer se volvió hacia él.

- ¿Qué quieres, cielo? 

- ¿Puedo... puedo hablar contigo un momento?

- ¿Es importante? Todavía tengo el desayuno a medias. No vamos a llegar al tren. – Harry asintió sintiéndose un poco responsable, quizás no era tan importante lo que la quería contar después de todo. – Está bien, pero luego no digas que no te da tiempo a desayunar bien y sentado a la mesa. – Dijo mientras volvía a la habitación de su hijo amenazándole con el dedo. 

Harry se sentó en la cama y su madre lo imitó.

- Llevo... llevo cinco noches soñando cosas muy raras. – Su madre lo miró intrigada. – He soñado que iba a Hogwarts, y no paraban de pasarme cosas raras, todo, todo era raro. Tú... tú y papá estabais... bueno, no estabais. Estabais muertos. Desde que yo tenía un año. Os había matado Voldemort, que me había intentado matar a mí pero no había podido y yo era un héroe por eso, pero como no estabais pues tenía que vivir con los tíos Dursley, que me trataban muy mal, y no podía vivir con el tío Sirius porque lo habían acusado de ayudar al Voldemort ese de mataros, pero él se escapaba y yo descubría la verdad, pero no la podía demostrar porque un tal Pettigrew, que se transformaba en rata, era el culpable de verdad, y lo perdíamos; y luego me metían en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero que conmigo eran cuatro y yo ganaba y luego el Voldemort ese revivía del todo y mataba a Cedric y luego... luego... nadie me creía y todo me salía mal, todo; y luego el tío Sirius también moría por mi culpa. – En ese momento, Harry sintió la inmensa necesidad de respirar y tragar saliva, cosa que no había hecho desde que comenzó la explicación. Miró a su madre por primera vez desde que había comenzado a hablar, y no la encontró tan sorprendida como hubiera esperado. – Llevo soñando con eso desde hace cinco noches, cada noche es un curso en Hogwarts; no quiero saber que pasa en los otros dos. Su madre le tocó cariñosamente el pelo, revolviéndoselo.

- Es curioso, - comenzó con una voz tranquila, – los datos que retiene un niño en su cabeza, por muy pequeño que sea.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que retengo? ¿Algo de eso ha pasado? Mamá, contesta.

- Voldemort existía, hijo, es al que nos referimos como El-Que-No- Debe-Ser-Nombrado; seguro que alguna vez nos has oído hablar sobre él. Tu padre y yo estuvimos mucho tiempo luchando en contra; era un hombre malo, mucho, y un loco. Muchos luchábamos contra él, pero también había gente a su favor, y traidores. Una noche nos atacó estando en casa, tú tenías poco más de un año, sabíamos que venía a por nosotros, así que habíamos puesto a un amigo como guardián secreto. Sirius había sospechado ese mismo día por la mañana que el traidor no era Remus, como él creía, sino otro amigo que se llamaba Peter, nuestro guardián. Corrió a avisarnos, pero cuando llegó Voldemort, aún no habíamos podido organizarnos. Apareció con Peter detrás. Tu padre se batió en duelo con él, mientras Sirius luchaba con Peter. Yo quería sacarte de la habitación, pero no podía salir por la puerta y cada vez que intentaba subir por la escalera mandaban alguna maldición sobre ella. Nos quedamos cerca de la chimenea, medio ocultos tras un sillón. Aún ahora no sé muy bien cómo, me quitaste la varita de la mano y saliste del escondite, parecía que todo era un juego para ti, salí a buscarte y un "expeliarmus" extraviado me golpeó, dejándome inconsciente; Voldemort mandó la maldición imperdonable a tu padre, pero se apartó a tiempo, la maldición estaba camino nuestro. Aún hoy no sabemos cómo, pero de algún modo que ninguno pudimos ver, tú conseguiste desviar la maldición, que cayó sobre Peter, tu padre reaccionó a tiempo: empujó con un hechizo a Voldemort sobre Peter justo cuando la maldición rebotada llegaba a Peter; entonces Sirius y tu padre lanzaron hechizos intensificadores, y los dos cayeron, Peter y Voldemort, los dos quedaron muertos. Como la maldición era tan fuerte, te tiró contra la pared, por eso sabemos que de algún modo rebotó en ti. Yo estuve varios días en cama por quedarme inconsciente, pero tú sólo tenías ésta cicatriz en forma de rayo, según el medimago, te habías clavado la varita.

- Siempre... siempre me habíais dicho.... - Sí, lo sé, que la marca la tenías porque eras un buen mago. – Harry sonrió sonrojándose, tenía claro desde hacía mucho tiempo que eso era una excusa para un niño, pero no había vuelto a preguntar.

- ¿Y no es cierto, Harry? Venciste a dos magos cuando tenías un año, y aún hoy no sabemos muy bien cómo. El rumor corrió por todo el mundo mágico, ¡un niño de sólo un año había acabado con uno de los magos más malvados de todos los tiempos!. Nadie podía creerlo. Te hicieron pruebas, Harry, y a mi varita también. El año siguiente estuvimos tantas veces en San Mungo que todos los medimagos te conocían; pero tú lo pasabas mal, muy mal, eras muy pequeño y sólo querías jugar. Tenías pesadillas por causa del dolor cada noche, no querías dormir, te daban a probar nuevas pociones para que pudieras, pero nada valía, seguías sin dormir bien, sin poder jugar y sin poder volver a casa. Dumblendore intercedió por ti: pidió a la comunidad mágica que te dejara en paz. Buscó la razón de lo que había pasado. No encontró nada concreto, sólo conjeturas. ¿Cómo un niño podía desviar una maldición imperdonable? Él cree que lo hiciste con mi varita pero, ¿cómo podías usarl sin saber hablar siquiera? Así que mintió, sólo se te consideró testigo de lo sucedido. Poco a poco, la gente se fue olvidando del tema y centrándose en sus propios asuntos. El informe final sólo te nombraba de pasada, dice que fueron tu padre y Sirius quienes aumentaron la potencia de la maldición imperdonable, que, incomprensiblemente, había rebotado en mi varita cuando tú estabas cerca, mientras yo estaba inconsciente. Nada más. Harry se abrazó a su madre. Después de oír la historia completa, tenía una extraña sensación en el estómago.

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijisteis?

- No sabíamos cómo te lo ibas a tomar, hijo. Mataste a dos personas con un año. No creímos que haría falta recordarlo hasta mucho más adelante. Creo que ya has crecido, cielo. Supongo que recodabas todas estas cosas en tu subconsciente: Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew, la muerte, las maldiciones imperdonables, los medimagos y el hospital, los gritos de aquella noche, desde que te habías golpeado con la pared no parabas de llorar, tú padre y yo siempre comentábamos que Voldemort quería matarnos, la noche que lo intentó no paraba de gritar que nos quería ver muertos, sobre todo a ti. Creo que adivinaba lo que tenías dentro. Dumblendore nos habló de una profecía, que te enfrentaba directamente a Voldemort, parece ser que él también la conocía y por eso te quería muerto. Todo se debió de acumular en esta cabeza loca que tienes, y ha salido a la luz mediante sueños, un tanto mezclados. – La madre de Harry de nuevo le revolvió cariñosamente el pelo y después lo abrazó.

– Estoy abajo, ¿vale? Si necesitas algo más llámame, sino baja corriendo porque vas a perder el tren, cielo.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo y salió sin prisa por la puerta.

Al poco, Harry la oyó bajar por las escaleras. Todo había sido un sueño, un mal sueño. Pero tenía su parte de realidad, una que Harry no conocía.

Se levantó, se quitó el pijama y comenzó a vestirse. Fue al baño y bajó hacia el salón.

Nunca se había planteado si era capaz o no de matar a una persona, pero al parecer ya había sido capaz. ¿Cómo pudo desviar una maldición imperdonable? Ahora, entendía muchas cosas a las que no había dado demasiada importancia hasta ese momento, como que mucha gente se preocupara por él, gente a la que en muchos casos no conocía. Ahora que sabía parte de su pasado, quería saberlo todo. Tendría que investigar algo en el colegio. Quería hablar con Dumblendore. Quería saber porqué. Por qué su vida era feliz, pero pudo haber sido como en sus sueños, sus pesadillas.

Atravesó el salón camino de la cocina, la algarabía que reinaba dentro se hacía más patente según Harry se iba acercando, haciendo olvidar al muchacho las pesadillas de las últimas noches.

- ¡MAMÁ! ¡DILE A ROSE QUE PARE! – Un niño, moreno y de ojos verdes, muy parecido a Harry pero sin gafas, un poco más gordo y con el pelo liso, de unos once años, trataba de recuperar parte del desayuno que le había arrebatado su hermana, una chica pelirroja, de ojos verdes y gafas en forma de diamante, de unos catorce años, que ondeaba la tortita que le había quitado a su hermano como si fuera un gran premio.

- ¡Pero mira que sois pesados! ¡Ya sois mayores para estas cosas! – La madre los amenazaba en ese momento con la paleta con la que trataba de terminar de hacer las tortas. - ¡James, por favor!

Con un fácil movimiento de varita y sin apartar la vista de su desayuno, el padre separó la tortita de la mano de su hija, la atrajo hacia sí, la untó de mermelada y se la comenzó a comer. Los dos hermanos lo miraron con rencor, pero no dijeron nada y siguieron con su desayuno.

- ¡Pero que morro tienes, papá! – Harry había observado la escena desde la puerta y, ahora que se estaba sentando, se acababa de dar cuenta de que realmente tenía hambre. Miró a su madre con cara de pena.

- ¡Está bien! No hace falta que me mires así, te iba a dar de desayunar de todas maneras. – Dijo mientras le pasaba un plato con varias tortitas y un vaso de zumo. En cuanto dejó las cosas en la mesa, Harry se lanzó sobre ellas con rapidez. Su madre le sonrió.

- ¡Ya he terminado! – El hermano pequeño se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo escaleras arriba. - ¡Voy a terminar de hacer el baúl!. – La madre miró acusadoramente a su hija.

- Lo terminó ayer por la noche, lo prometo, le estuve vigilando todo el rato. Irá a guardar algo que se le haya olvidado...

- Sí, o algo que no quería que tú vieras como bombas fétidas o similares, ya sabes como es Francis, ¡sube a ver qué es!

- Pero mamá...

- Rose, sube, por favor. Revisa tu baúl. Tu madre ahora sube a ayudaros. – La madre cuestionó a su marido con la mirada, éste, por única respuesta, miró a Harry. Ella entendió lo que pasaba.

- Vamos las dos a vigilar a tu hermano, cielo. No me fío. – Las dos mujeres salieron de la cocina y dejaron a padre e hijo solos.

- Harry, ¿cómo estás? Tú madre me ha dicho que has tenido pesadillas y que... te lo ha contado... todo... – Harry levantó la mirada del desayuno y se encontró con la cara de su padre, con expresión muy seria, de ésa que era difícil vérsele.

- Sí, llevo soñando cosas raras durante cinco días. Soñaba con Hogwarts. Más o menos a curso por noche. No quiero tener más esos sueños, papá. No quiero que se hagan realidad. Mamá dice que mi cabeza tiene un lío con lo que recuerdo de cuando era niño y lo que estoy viviendo ahora. Como lo de la Cámara de los Secretos, por ejemplo; también salía en mis sueños, pero había sido diferente. Todo es diferente allí, más oscuro. No quiero volver, papá.

Su padre lo miró por un momento con la misma expresión seria, como reflexionando por algo. Se levantó y abrazó a su hijo mayor.

- Tranquilo Harry, de todo eso hace mucho tiempo. Nadie va a volver a sufrir por culpa de Voldemort, acabamos con él, hijo. Tú, yo y Sirius. No volverá.

- ¡HEY, HEY, HEY! ¿He oído mi nombre? – Padre e hijo se separaron, un hombre alto, moreno, con el pelo hasta los hombros y una gran sonrisa, acababa de entrar por la chimenea. - Qué bien, que bien, que bien. ¡Un desayuno hecho por Lily! Humm. –se sentó en la silla que antes ocupaba el padre de Harry y comenzó a comerse las tortitas que aún quedaban en el plato.

- ¡Sirius, no te comas mi desayuno! – Dijo el padre de Harry mientras trataba de echar a su amigo de la silla empujándole.

- ¡Ah! ¡Cornamenta, no me metas mano! – Harry comenzó a reír, su padre y sus amigos siempre estaban bromeando. Unas nuevas figuras aparecieron en la chimenea de la cocina.

- ¡Ey! ¡A mí marido sólo le meto mano yo! – Todos miraron con sorpresa a los recién llegados, antes de comenzar a reír de nuevo. – James, ¿por qué estás sentado encima de Sirius?. – La mujer salió por fin de la chimenea. Era casi igual de alta que su marido, de un pelirrojo casi rubio, y tenía unos ojos muy negros y profundos. Llevaba el pelo por los hombros, pero se podían ver trenzas con bolitas o plumas salir de él hasta su cintura. En los brazos, llevaba a un niño de unos dos años, pelirrojo igual que ella pero con los ojos grises de su padre. El niño miró dónde habían llegado y enseguida trató de salir de los brazos de su madre para correr después hacia Harry.

- ¡Darren! ¡Cuánto has crecido! – Harry cogió al niño y se lo puso sobre las rodillas. - ¿Has desayunado?

- Le viste antesdeayer, no puede hacer crecido mucho. Y todos hemos desayunado, Harry. – Dijo la mujer mirando la lucha que mantenían aun su marido y el padre de Harry. – Aunque no lo parezca.

- ¡Buenos días! – Otros dos niños, de ocho y nueve años acababan de aparecer en la misma chimenea. Los dos eran igual de morenos que su padre, y llevaban el pelo también un poco largo, pero, mientras que el mayor había heredado también los ojos de éste, el pequeño tenía los profundos ojos negros de su madre. - ¡Ya estamos aquí!

- ¿Ves cómo no nos perdemos si vamos solos, mamá? – Dijo el mayor de los dos con los brazos en jarra mirando desafiantemente a su madre. – Somos mayores.

– La madre se acercó a ellos y puso una mano en uno de los hombros de cada uno.

- Janus, sé que sois mayores ya, pero prefiero que no viajéis en polvos flu solos por si os perdéis. ¿Qué paso la semana pasada con Basil? Que te pasaste de chimenea, ¿verdad hijo? – Dijo dirigiéndose al pequeño de los dos. – Tenéis que ir juntos todavía, lo siento.

- Meaghan, no seas así, déjales que se pasen de chimenea, así sabrán que hay que pronunciar bien. – Sirius, aún sentado en la silla con James encima miraba a su esposa con picardía.

La chimenea volvió a iluminarse y otra figura apareció en ella. En esta ocasión, era una niña de doce años, pelirroja y de ojos grises, igual que su hermano pequeño, que traía un baúl sujeto con mucha fuerza en una mano y una jaula con una lechuza en la otra.

- Hola. – Dijo para todos. Dejó el baúl en un rincón, cerca de Harry, y se acercó a éste. – Oye, Harry, ¿dónde está Fran?

- Está arriba, Bathilda. Creo que aun no ha terminado de hacer el baúl.

- ¡Pero vamos a llegar tarde! – La niña se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo hacia la escalera.

Sirius comenzaba a levantarse de la silla tratando de tirar a James que no se dejaba, mientras Meaghan trataba de convencer a Darren de que dejara en paz a Harry. Iban tarde, siempre les pasaba lo mismo, Harry no pensaba correr, había hecho el baúl la noche anterior y lo tenía todo listo en la puerta de su habitación. Además, aun no habían llegado todos, seguro que aquel año también llegaban tarde.

Otro destello de llamas en la chimenea avisó a todos de que alguien más acababa de llegar. Un chico de unos catorce años, pelirrojo de ojos grises, sujetaba con una mano su baúl mientras que con la otra cogía con fuerza la mano de su hermana, una niña de cinco años, con dos coletas pelirrojas, que, con sus grandes ojos grises, miraba sorprendida a todos los de la sala.

- Siento llegar tarde. – Dijo el chico. – Joanne al final no se atrevía y tardé un buen rato en convencerla. – Meaghan se dirigió a la pequeña y la sacó de la chimenea.

- No ha sido tan difícil, ¿a qué no? – La niña negó con la cabeza, pero se abrazó a su madre mientras su hermano sacaba el baúl de la chimenea y lo ponía al lado del de su hermana.

- Todo daba vueltas, mamá. – Decía la niña todavía abrazada a su madre. Sirius, que por fin se había levantado dejando caer a James al suelo, se dirigió a Harry y cogió a Darren en brazos, ante la oposición de éste.

- Es la primera vez que Jo no viaja con ninguno de nosotros, - dijo mientras se acercaba a su hija pequeña para tocarle cariñosamente la cabeza, - pero su hermano Wilhem ha cuidado muy bien de ella, ¿verdad?

- Claro que he cuidado bien de ella, papá, - dijo el chico que se había sentado también a la mesa, cerca de Harry, - la duda ofende. ¡Hum! ¡Tortitas! – Wilhen acababa de coger el plato por el que habían estado peleando su padre y James y se disponía a comérselo.

- ¡Ah, no! ¡Eso es mío!. – El padre de Harry se había levantado corriendo del suelo y comenzó a tirar de la tortita que el chico trataba de morder.

- ¡A VER! ¡CHICOS, LLEGAMOS TARDE! ¡¿Pueden dejarse ya de tonterías?! – La madre de Harry acababa de aparecer en la puerta de la cocina seguida por sus hijos, Bathilda y tres baúles que volaban al compás detrás de ellos.

- Pero Lily, ¡es mi tortita!

- ¡Ya te haré más cuando volvamos! Deja de quejarte. ¡Ah, hola Meaghan! No te había visto. – En ese momento se oyó un claxon sonar. - ¡¿VEIS?! ¡Ya está Remus ahí! ¡Venga, vamos!

............  
  
Consiguieron salir todos de manera más o menos ordenada, y se metieron en el gran coche sin muchos problemas. Era un monovolumen; en el sentido muggle de la palabra, esto significaba que tenía ocho plazas, pero en el sentido mágico significaba que cabían fácilmente unas veinte personas, casi un autobús.

Harry fue de los primeros en montarse, justo detrás del conductor, Remus. A su lado iba su esposa. Harry, a pesar de lo complicado que resultaba, les abrazó a ambos.

- ¿Cómo has estado, Harry? – Preguntó Remus mirándolo con preocupación.

- Mi madre te ha contado algo, ¿no? Supongo que ha hablado contigo hace un rato por la chimenea. – Remus asintió. – Estoy bien, tío Remus. Sólo que... bueno, yo no sabía todas esas cosas, y... creo que me está sentando mal no dormir.

- Harry, si necesitas algo, avísanos, ¿de acuerdo?

- Si, Gwenog, no te preocupes. Seguro que cuando entre de nuevo al colegio se me olvida todo. – La esposa de Remus parecía estar al corriente de todo, pero no le preocupaba a Harry en absoluto: Gwenog le caía bien, era una mujer alta y delgada, con el pelo castaño muy corto y peinado hacia arriba, y unos ojos azules enormes, que miraban siempre a todo el mundo con cariño. Era compañera de trabajo de su madre desde antes de que Harry naciera y ésta la tenía mucha confianza. Harry sonrió a ambos y Remus lo volvió a abrazar.

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! – Una niña de unos once años lo saludaba desde el asiento detrás del suyo. Tenía el mismo tono de pelo que sus padres y los ojos castaños de su padre. Sentada entre Francis y Bathilda, trataba de acercarse más a él para darle un abrazo.

- Hola, Eunice. Has crecido mucho desde que no te veo. – Harry se acercó a su respaldo y abrazó a la niña.

- ¡Es que ya hace un mes! Este año empiezo en Hogwarts, ¿sabes? Yo quiero que me toque la misma casa que a Fran, así vamos juntos.

- ¡Vaya, hermanita! ¿Y no quieres ir conmigo?. – Un chico de unos catorce años, alto, castaño, con los mismos grades ojos azules de su madre y con un peinado parecido al de ésta, miraba con gesto enfadado a su hermana, desde el último asiento del coche.

- Tú nunca me haces caso, Roderick, ¿qué más te da lo que vaya a hacer?

- ¿Cómo qué no te hago caso? – Su hermana le sacó la lengua y se volvió a sentar.

Roderick, aún resentido, se sentó también, junto a Rose y Wilhem, justo dos asientos por detrás de Harry.

............  
  
Harry se sentó y al poco el coche comenzó a moverse. A su lado, su madre hablaba entretenida con Remus y Gwenog, un poco más allá, su padre aun peleaba con Sirius por lo del desayuno mientras que Darren, sentado en el regazo de su madre en el extremo del asiento contrario al de Harry, parecía querer participar, y miraba enfadado a su madre que lo impedía. Detrás, Harry podía oír a su hermano y a Eunice hablar emocionados sobre Hogwarts, mientras que Bathilda, que había entrado el año pasado, les contaba todo acerca de los profesores y las clases que iban a tener. Más allá en el mismo asiento, pudo ver a Janus y Basil que se giraban constantemente hacia el respaldo de su propio asiento y le decían algo a su hermana Joanne, que les sacaba la lengua y tiraba de la manga a su hermano Wilhem haciendo como que lloraba.

Harry se sentía feliz, tenía ganas de volver al colegio, pensaba que eso iba a acabar, definitivamente, con esas estúpidas pesadillas. Él tenía una familia: sus padres, sus hermanos, sus tíos Sirius y Remus, sus mujeres, los niños. Todos hacían una gran familia y él formaba parte. No quería volver a esa pesadilla en la que sólo estaban Remus y él. No, no quería, iba a poner fin a esas pesadillas esa misma noche. 

............  
  
Aparcaron el coche un poco lejos de la puerta de la estación, no era fácil encontrar aparcamiento en Londres a esas horas. Comenzaron a sacar los baúles del maletero. Realmente debían de llamar mucho la atención: seis adultos, ocho adolescentes con baúles y jaulas con lechuzas, gatos y arañas, tres niños y un bebé. Todos con ropa muggle, sí, pero realmente rara. Harry no sabía si llamaban la atención más por la cantidad de personas que iban a la vez hacia el mismo sitio o por la extravagancia de su ropa. Remus, que iba a la cabeza, aceleró el paso, parecía percibir lo mismo que Harry.

Rose y Francis habían empezado a discutir en el coche; de lo poco que Harry pudo entresacar era que su madre tenía razón y que su hermano pequeño había metido en la maleta varios artículos de broma de Zonco, y a su hermana no le había gustado que la engañaran. Giraban ya la última esquina antes de la puerta de la estación, aun seguían, y Harry se detuvo y los miró apenado.

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry? – Su madre se había detenido tras él.

- No paran de discutir.

- Ellos... ellos tampoco estaban... tampoco estaban... allí, ¿no? – Harry negó con la cabeza, ni siquiera le apetecía contestar esa pregunta, aun lo tenía todo demasiado reciente. Su madre dio un profundo suspiro y le revolvió cariñosamente el pelo. Harry la miró, ella le sonrió y siguieron avanzando hacia la estación.

............

Cuando llegaron a King's Cross, la situación no mejoró, llamaban la atención a cada paso que daban. Al llegar a los andenes, se detuvieron: había bastante gente alrededor de la entrada al andén, estaba claro que tendrían que esperar hasta que se despejara. Sirius se acercó entonces a Harry, que tenía a la pequeña Joanne cogida de la mano.

- Joanne, cielo, vete a jugar con el tío Remus, - dijo a la niña mientras señalaba la parte del grupo contraria a la que estaban ellos, – tírale de la túnica, ¿vale? Pero con fuerza. – La niña asintió y salió corriendo hacia donde Remus y James se encontraban. – James me ha dicho que te han tenido que contar parte de lo que pasó con Voldemort. Has tenido sueños, ¿no? Me lo ha dicho Lily. Eso no puede ser bueno.

- ¿Cómo que "parte"? ¿Hay más? – Sirius apartó la mirada de la de Harry y encontró muy interesante sus zapatos.

- Yo no he dicho eso.

- ¡Tío Sirius! ¡Te conozco!

- Querido Harry, - dijo mientras levantaba de nuevo la vista y cogía a su ahijado por el hombro – no te voy a contar nada, tu padre me mata.

Harry resopló resignado y apartó su mirada de la de su padrino, nunca nadie le contaba nada. -

Llevo noches soñando cosas raras y horribles, mamá me tuvo que explicar al final de donde venían esos sueños. – Harry levantó de nuevo la mirada hacia su padrino. – Aún no me lo puedo creer. Todo el mundo sabe que soy hijo de James y Lily Potter, claro, siempre me han mirado en el colegio por eso, y a veces me paraban en la calle, pero se supone que eran ellos los que mataron a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, no yo, y si sabía quien era el tal Pettigrew. No entiendo nada, tío Sirius.

- Harry, una de las cosas malas que te da el hacerte mayor es que la gente empieza a contarte las cosas que debería haberte contado antes, cuando las podrías haber asimilado mejor. Y todo el mundo espera que ahora las entiendas. No todo es tan fácil como parece. Tú hiciste algo increíble, pero no debes sentirte mal, porque gracias a ello estamos nosotros aquí hoy. ¿Quién sabe que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo para avisar a tus padres? ¿o si Pettigrew no hubiera ido acompañando a Voldemort? ¿o si tú y tu madre no hubierais estado en el salón? – En ese momento, Joanne, que llevaba un rato intentando llamar la atención de su padre, le pegó una patada en la pierna. - ¡Auch! ¿Qué quieres, Jo?

- El tío Remus dice que eres un tonto, un estúpido y que no deberías de enseñarme esas cosas y que vayas a discutir con él porque te vas a acordar. – La niña parecía realmente feliz de haber dado su mensaje completo. Sirius cogió de la mano a su hija.

- Vamos con los tíos, cariño. – Cuando ya empezaban a andar, Sirius se volvió de nuevo hacia Harry dejando que la pequeña se soltara de su mano y corriera junto a James y Remus. – No te culpes por nada, Harry. Hay muchas cosas que agradecer. No te preocupes. – Y sin más, siguió el camino que había abierto su hija entre el grupo.

¿Qué no se preocupase? ¿Cómo no iba a preocuparse? Él no había visto esos sueños, él no había visto todo lo que podría haber pasado. Sirius no sabía que él tenía las respuestas, él si sabía lo que hubiera pasado si esa noche no hubiera llegado Sirius a tiempo, si Pettigrew no hubiera acompañado a Voldemort, si su madre y él hubieran estado en su habitación,.... Él lo sabía, lo había visto.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Harry? – La voz de Rose lo despertó de sus pensamientos. Su hermana lo miraba con una curiosa cara de preocupación en su cara que Harry no le había visto jamás. – Estás muy raro. Llevas unos días muy raro. – Harry sonrió; nadie había notado que Harry estaba raro, que tenía pesadillas, pero ella sí, ella siempre. Hacía un par de días lo había despertado en medio de la noche, argumentando que iba al baño cuando le oyó gritar. Pero Harry sabía que no era cierto, sabía que cuando tenía pesadillas hablaba en alto, y que Rose, en la habitación de al lado, le oía perfectamente: ella dormía con la puerta abierta, siempre decía que no aguantaba los lugares cerrados, que su habitación era muy pequeña. Pero él sabía que Rose lo que no quería era que pasara algo en la casa y ella no se enterase. Era siempre la primera en despertarse y casi la última en irse a acostar.

- Nada, Rose. Estaba pensando, sólo pensando. – Su hermana lo observó muy seria durante un rato. Estaba claro que no lo iba a dejar en paz hasta que le explicara porqué no estaba con los demás riendo y despidiéndose de los padres.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué es lo que hablabas con tío Sirius? No me mientas, Harry.

- Hermanita, te lo contaré en otro momento, ¿de acuerdo? – Rose lo miraba con gesto de reproche. Harry la abrazó y ella contestó el abrazo. – Gracias por preocuparte por mí. Tú y Francis sois muy importantes para mí, ¿sabes?. – Notó como Rose le apretaba más fuerte. Rose siempre era muy cariñosa con todo el mundo, pero Harry no, le costaba bastante dar un abrazo, era el más reservado de los tres hermanos Potter. Parecía que Rose no estaba dispuesta a perder su oportunidad de abrazar a su hermano mayor.

- Te he oído gritar; por las noches; últimamente siempre tienes pesadillas; ¿por qué? No fue sólo aquella noche que te desperté, han sido más noches. ¿Por qué? – Harry la abrazó aún más fuerte. En sus sueños, no estaban sus hermanos, y eso es una de las cosas que, ya despierto, más le dolían. Rose y Francis.

- ¡Ey! Este año también voy yo al colegio ¡yo también quiero! – Harry levantó la cabeza del hombro de su hermana y vio a Francis con los brazos cruzados, mirándolos con cara de reproche.

Harry le hizo señas de que se acercara y Rose y él abrieron los brazos para recibirle. Era una sensación extraña, pensó Harry, tener a sus dos hermanos pequeños abrazados a la vez. Este año volverían a estar todos juntos de nuevo, en Hogwarts. Francis tenía razón, desde que los dos se habían ido a Hogwarts, le habían dado un poco de lado. Pero este año, se prometió Harry, volverían a estar los tres tan unidos como antes, como cuando eran niños.

- ¡Qué escena más linda! Tienes buenos hijos, Cornamenta. – Sirius les miraba sonriente, con el pequeño Darren en los brazos.

- Ni que lo digas, Canuto. Eso sí, son un tanto despistados. ¡Casi se quedan aquí fuera solos!.

Los tres hermanos se separaron y vieron que, efectivamente, había llegado su turno y sólo quedaban ellos seis fuera del andén 9 y ¾.

Francis comenzó a correr empujando su carro hacia la barrera mágica con Sirius y Darren, y desaparecieron de la vista. Rose cogió la mano a Harry, éste lo miró curioso.

- ¿Pasamos juntos? Aún me da un poco de miedo. – dijo Rose sonriéndole. La barrera mágica siempre le había dado miedo a Rose; cuando iba a comenzar su primer curso, Harry tuvo que cogerla de la mano durante todo el camino, desde que entraron en la estación hasta que se montó en el tren.

Su hermana lo miró suplicante y Harry le cogió la mano. Cuando iban a entrar notaron que su padre cogía la otra mano de Rose. Ambos lo miraron.

- ¿Aún te da miedo entrar, Rose? – Ella bajó la cara con vergüenza. – Vamos a entrar los tres, anda.

Avanzaron los tres cogidos de las manos y atravesaron la barrera.

............

Enseguida, se encontraron en un andén lleno de gente, con una locomotora vieja que no paraba de echar humo unida a unos vagones igual de antiguos desde los que cientos de chicos se asomaban despidiéndose de sus padres por las ventanillas y las puertas.

Su madre llegó corriendo empujando un carro que Harry reconoció como suyo.

- ¿Dónde os habíais metido? El tren va a salir. – Se soltaron la mano y Harry cogió su propio carrito. Rose fue a buscar el suyo, en el que trasteaban Wilhem y Roderick. – Harry, hazme un favor. Ya sé que es una pesadez y que es un asco ser el hermano mayor, pero... ¿podrías echarle un ojo a Fran? No te digo que tengas que cuidarle, pero, bueno... – James abrazó a su esposa y la besó en la frente.

- Deja de preocuparte, Lily, Harry y Rose cuidarán de él. Ya son mayores, cariño.

- Lo sé, cielo, eso es lo que me asusta. Este año vamos a estar solos; por primera vez en mucho tiempo. – Lily acercó la mano a la mejilla de su hijo mayor y la acarició con ternura. Harry pudo ver que los ojos de su madre empezaban a humedecerse. Sin embargo, su padre tenía una pequeña sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

- Mamá, te prometo que cuidaré de Fran, y de Rose también. Pero no te pienso contar todo lo que hagan. – Su padre se rió, pero su madre apartó la mano rápidamente de su mejilla.

- No quería que espiaras a tu hermana, sólo que si empieza a salir con un chico con trece años esperaba que me lo dijeras, eso es todo.

- Sí, bueno, si te tuviera que contar todas nuestras conquistas...

- ¡Ja! Acaba de hablar el rey de corazones. – Su amiga Hermione acababa de entrar por la barrera y lo miraba divertida. – Está hablando la persona que por fin el año pasado consiguió tener una relación que durase más de una tarde y metió la pata de manera exagerada.

- Hola Hermione, yo también me alegro de verte. – Dijo Harry con un claro tono de ironía en su voz.

- Hola Harry, señor Potter, señora Potter, encantada de volver a verlos. – Después de sacudir la mano a los padres de Harry se volvió de nuevo hacia éste. - ¿Quiénes son "nuestras conquistas"?

- Hablaba de mi hermana, tonta. A mi madre no le ha sentado muy bien que no le dijera que había empezado a salir con Roderick y me estaba pidiendo que la espiase mejor este año.

- ¡Yo no te estaba pidiendo que espiases a tu hermana! Te estaba pidiendo que cuidases de tu hermano.

- ¡Es cierto! Francis empieza este año en Hogwarts, ¿no?.

- Sí. Espero que tengamos otro Gryffindor más en la familia. – El padre de Harry buscaba a su hijo pequeño entre la multitud, quizás para decirle lo mismo a él. – Vamos con Fran, Lily. Chicos, - dijo volviendo la atención a su hijo mayor y su amiga. – No os montéis al tren sin despediros. – Ambos asintieron y James y Lily se fueron en busca de su hijo pequeño.

- ¿Rey de corazones? ¿De dónde has sacado eso? Ahora mi madre va a pensar que voy por ahí liándome con cualquiera.

- Bueno, no es que sea así, pero no anda lejos de la realidad, ¿no? Tienes a medio colegio loco por ti. Aunque, después de lo del año pasado, creo que habrás perdido varios puntos.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Bromeas? ¿Después de lo de Cho? Esa chica les habrá contado a todas sus amigas y a alguna más lo mal que la trataste mientras fuisteis novios.

- Yo no la traté mal.

- Harry, en unos tres meses que estuvisteis juntos ni siquiera sabias de que color tenía los ojos.

- ¿Y qué? Eso hay mucha gente que no lo sabe. No todo el mundo se fija tanto como tú, Hermione. – Casi sin dejarle terminar ella preguntó.

- ¿De qué color tiene los ojos Ginny?

- Castaños. ¡Aysh! – Harry se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, acababa de caer en la trampa de Hermione sin darse cuenta. Su respuesta había sido automática. – ¡Es mi amiga! ¡Es hermana de Ron! Lo normal es que lo sepa.

- Omito el preguntarte de que color los tengo yo. No quiero ponerte en evidencia. – Giró la cabeza hacia el grupo que acababa de entrar por la barrera mágica. - ¡Ahí vienen los Weasley! ¡RON! ¡EH, GINNY! – Gritaba mientras agitaba la mano.

- Ya nos han visto, deja de gritar. – Todos los Weasley se dirigían hacia ellos. Justo antes de que llegaran, Harry recordó una cosa. – Castaños, tú también los tienes castaños, pero oscuros. – Dijo mientras señalaba a Hermione.

- No cuela, Harry. ¡Ron! ¿Cómo has estado? – Ron, su hermana Ginny, sus padres y Fred y George, acababan de llegar donde estaban ellos.

Después de saludarse durante un rato, Harry se disculpó con ellos y salió en busca de sus hermanos. A Rose la encontró, cómo no, hablando con Wilhem y Roderick. El primero parecía enseñarles una gran araña que se veía tranquila en la palma de su mano. No pudo dejar de notar, según se fue acercando, que la mano de su hermana se encontraba entrelazada con la de Roderick. Se acercó a Rose por la espalda y la hizo cosquillas en la cintura, haciendo que ésta pegara un pequeño salto.

- ¡Me has asustado, imbécil! – Dijo mientras pegaba un manotazo en el hombro a su hermano.

- ¡Jajaja! Es que eres muy fácilmente "asustable", hermanita. Oye, Roderick, no te pases con mi hermana, ¿de acuerdo?

El chico lo miró asustado. Él siempre se había llevado bien con Harry y estaba claro que no veía la necesidad de la advertencia y le había llegado por sorpresa.

- ¿Y este ataque de "paternalitis"? Normalmente me dejas que haga lo que quiera, nunca te ha importado los líos en los que me meto.

- Ahí te equivocas, Rose, siempre me importa lo que hagas, otra cosa es que te deje hacer lo que quieras. Además, mamá quiere que no os pierda de vista este año ni a Fran ni a ti, creo que le molestó bastante que no le dijera que vosotros dos estabais liados. Voy a buscar a Fran, a papá y a mamá. Nos vemos luego. – Dijo mientras se separaba de ellos en dirección contraria a la que venía.

- ¡Espera! – Notó que Rose decía algo a sus amigos, le daba un beso a Roderick en la mejilla y corría hasta ponerse a su altura. – Yo también quiero despedirme de ellos.

Como Harry esperaba, Fran se encontraba con Eunice, Bathilda, Remus, Sirius, las esposas de ambos y sus padres. Fran y Eunice parecían muy nerviosos y Bathidla no parecía ayudarles demasiado contándoles historias del año pasado mientras movía los brazos de forma exagerada.

Harry y Rose se pusieron cerca de sus padres y terminaron de oír la historia de la niña. Al terminar, Francis parecía tan asustado que se acercó a Harry mirando para todos lados, temiendo quizás que algún fantasma se cruzara en su camino.

- No sabía que Hogwarts era tan peligroso, - dijo a sus hermanos. – Nunca me habéis contado cosas malas. – Sus padres se acercaron también a ellos y su madre abrazó al pequeño.

- Tranquilo, cielo. Bathidla es un poco exagerada, ya lo sabes. Ya verás como te lo pasas muy bien.

De pronto, el silbato del tren sonó y todos comenzaron a apresurarse.

............

Todo era movimiento a su alrededor. Desde donde estaba, podía ver a la familia Lupin. Remus abrazaba a Eunice que parecía no querer separarse de su padre, mientras que Gwenog trataba de peinar a su hijo con un poco más de orden, mientras éste protestaba. También veía a los Weasley, que se despedían tranquilamente de los dos menores de la familia y de Hermione, que en ese momento trataba de separar a Ginny del abrazo de su madre para subir al tren. Un poco más alejada, se encontraba la gran familia Black. Meaghan abrazaba a Bathilda, mientras la daba consejos de última hora. Detrás de Bathilda, Janus y Basil trataban de hacer trepar la araña de Wilhem por la túnica de su hermana, mientras se reían. Los dos pequeños, Joanne y Darren, se sujetaban con fuerza cada uno a una mano de su hermano Wilhen, que trataba de despedirse de su padre, el cual intentaba abrazarlo sin conseguirlo por la fuerza que hacían los niños para que se despidiera de ellos también.

Harry se sintió bien, nada era como en su sueño: Remus y Sirius tenían una familia estupenda cada uno, Sirius estaba vivo, Voldemort muerto. Su familia, se volvió a mirarles, también estaba bien, sus padres vivos y felices, sus hermanos existían y ese año estarían en Hogwarts con él, estarían juntos. Y sus amigos, también en Hogwarts. Todo era perfecto.

Su madre abrazaba a Francis mientras acariciaba su pelo. Su padre, con un brazo por encima de su madre, miraba la escena mientras sujetaba con el otro a Rose, que parecía querer escapar hacia Harry. Éste la sonrió cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Pudo leer en sus labios un "ven", y se acercó feliz a su familia.

............

Todos se despidieron. El silbato volvió a sonar, el tren parecía querer comenzar su marcha. Fueron subiendo los baúles que quedaban y dando los últimos besos a padres, madres y hermanos. Los Potter fueron los últimos en subir.

Una vez que Harry hubo ayudado a subir a Rose y a Francis, se volvió a sus padres, que lo abrazaron inmediatamente al mismo tiempo.

- Cuídate, hijo. No te metas en líos, por favor. Cuida de tus hermanos. Estudia. Y, por favor, no vuelvas a tener pesadillas. Si las tienes nos avisaras, ¿no? – Harry asintió.

- Claro mamá. No te preocupes.

- Harry. Que no se te ocurra meterte en "demasiados" líos, hijo. Ahora que sabes lo que pasó aquella noche... bueno, si recuerdas algo más mándanos una lechuza, hijo.

- Sí, papá. Tranquilo, si recuerdo algo más, os avisaré. – Harry se separó de ellos y subió al tren justo cuando éste empezaba la marcha.

Sirius se acercó corriendo a él.

- ¡Harry! ¡Habla con Dumblendore! ¡Él lo sabe! ¡Sabe todo! ¡Él te dirá lo que quieras saber!. – Harry asintió y le dio la mano a su padrino mientras el tren empezaba ya a acelerar. Cuando se soltaron, usó la mano para despedirse de todos los que estaban en el andén. Sus padres, los Lupin, los Black y cuatro de sus hijos, los Weasley y los gemelos.... su gran familia.

Cuando encontró el compartimento en el que se encontraban Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville, se sentó rápidamente al lado de la ventanilla. Saludó a Neville y miró lo rápido que comenzaba a pasar el paisaje. Oía hablar a sus amigos, pero su mente estaba en otro mundo. Uno en el que había estado las últimas cinco noches, uno en el que no era tan feliz, uno sin sus hermanos, sin parte de sus amigos, en el que sus padres y Sirius habían muerto, uno al que no quería volver.

Y allí sentado, oyendo a Ron hablar de quidditch y a Hermione del resultado de los TIMOs, tuvo la extraña sensación de estar camino de su casa, pero de haber dejado su hogar en el andén de una estación que perdió de vista tras una curva.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Como ya he dicho, no creo que lo continúe, pero todo puede pasar. Con este fanfic, sólo quería ver a Harry feliz por una vez.

Tranquilos, que no me he olvidado de "Un Gran Giratiempo", es sólo que he tenido muchos problemas con el ordenador, he cambiado de sistema operativo varias veces y un montón de cosas más, y se perdió por algún disquete, pero espero encontrarlo en breve, o sino lo voy a volver a escribir, todo es posible ;).


End file.
